


Tension

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Sexual Tension, Yakuza AU, kuroo is such a little shit and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: A death of a local, but affluent sake brewer brings Kuroo Tetsurou to pay his respects as his boss favoured his sake. There he meets the man infamously called the “Lil’ demon.” What could possibly go wrong?





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

 The air hung cold and stiff, neither a cough nor scratch was heard. Even if such noises were made, they were created quietly with solemn expression. The only clear noise was the slow and hyper-somnolent voice of the priest reading the sutras. Immediate family and the guests were separated to offer incense and give respects to the deceased. Once that was accomplished, the guests were able to intermingle with each other and give their condolences to the pitiful family.

 Events with such stiffness and glum atmosphere was never Kuroo’s strong suit. Yet, he was the stand-in for his boss as they, themselves could not arrive for the wake. Thus because Kuroo was his right-hand man, he was ordered to go give his condolences for them.

 Kuroo inspected the room that the ceremony was held in. White wallpapers in pristine condition as were the mahogany floors unblemished. The house in general flaunted a regal air and was rather traditional. Similar to its late owner, who wished for his ceremony to be at his house instead of a funeral home. Whether to unabashedly rub in his wealth or simply because he loved his home, one does not know.

 His eyes gazed around the room before it settled on a tuff of light brown hair from a boy. The boy’s features were nothing too special, big eyes and a serious face. Yet, he was oddly familiar. Suddenly Kuroo realized that this was not a boy, they were a man, a certain man. With a crooked smile, Kuroo headed over to the short man. “Well, if it isn’t the lil’ demon?” He taunted. The man turned to face Kuroo as his eyes went wider. A flush of anger went over his cheeks, he kept his composure though. “Morisuke, who is he?” His mother asked. He turned back and flashed a kind smile, “an old friend. Please excuse me though mother, for I must have a word with him.” His mother gestured that he was allowed to go and the man motioned Kuroo to follow him.

 Once in a more secluded area, the man heatedly asked, “What the fuck do ya want?!”  
 Kuroo just smiled cheekily, “Nothing, only here for business. Just didn’t know I would run into the Italians’ dog.”  
 “Oh? What business would you have at a funeral?!”  
 Kuroo nonchalantly held up his hands in defence, “the sake brewed by that man was our favourite and he’s also, I guess what people would say... An old friend. Besides, I’m just a stand-in for today, my boss is coming for the actual funeral tomorrow.”  
 The man seemed to relax after the explanation. Kuroo decided to take advantage of it. “What brings your business to this funeral?”  
 “Excuse me?”  
 “I’ve stated my purpose. What’s yours?”  
 “None of ya business.”  
 “Is that so? After I so kindly explained mine. You don’t give me the satisfaction of knowing yours? That’s so cold, lil’ demon.”  
 “Do not call me that.”  
 “What was that?”  
 “Do. Not. Call. Me. That.”  
 “Don’t call you what, lil’ demon?” The man then swiftly grabbed the collar of Kuroo’s suit and pulled him so close their noses were barely touching.  
 “My name is Yaku Morisuke. Use it.”  
Kuroo slyly smiled, “so the rumours are true. You got quite a quick temper there.”  
Yaku released and pushed Kuroo away, “Only for assholes like you.”  
 “Tsk. Tsk. Just like the whole of your organization. Such savagery and uncouth morals.”  
 “The pot calling the kettle black.”  
 “Oh, is that so?” Kuroo stepped closer to Yaku. Yaku, unwavering, looked directly up to Kuroo’s eyes, standing as confidently. “Exactly.”  
 “I’ll ask you one more time. What is your business here? I don’t think my boss would take too kindly if a dog came to mess with one of their old friends.”  
Yaku just rolled their eyes, “don’t worry about it. I’m here on a personal affair.”  
 “Personal affair? They sure let you run free. Didn’t know your boss preferred sake.”  
 “He doesn’t,” Yaku growled, “if I tell ya, will ya finally shut up and let me go?”  
 “A man’s honour.”  
Yaku sighed, “that dead bastard was my father. He called me back in his will to inherit his business since I’m his oldest son.  
Kuroo whistled, “so you’re a rich master, lil’ Yaku? Not much respect for your old man though, do you?”  
Yaku’s eyebrow twitched from irritation, “Don’t call me that either, and no, I don’t gotta ounce for that dead bastard. He could sleep with the fishes for all I care.”  
 “Any reason why?”  
 “None of your damn business. I said what I needed to. Now if you spill any of this information to your boss, ya know there’ll be hell to pay, right? We wouldn’t want a turf war on us, now do we?”  
 “You make a fair point, but I want a more enticing incentive.”  
 “Whadya want?” Yaku asked, suspiciously.  
 “How about dinner or so? In a fortnight, at that little ramen shoppe 15 minutes down from here?”  
Yaku just looked at Kuroo as if he asked the most silliest request, which indeed, it was a lunatic idea. “I didn’t know men of your like were so promiscuous.”  
 “Only to certain men.”  
 “I see. Well, I’ve spent enough time being investigated by you. I’m going back to the ceremony.”  
Yaku began walking, but was then held back by Kuroo grabbing his arm.  
 “I hope your answer by tomorrow will be satisfactory.”  
Yaku just squinted at him, “is that blackmail?”  
 “Just an invite, lil’ Yaku.”  
The shorter man violently shrugged his arm off, finally walking back to the crowd, “Kuroo Tetsurou. 22 years old. The right hand man of a yakuza boss. Birthday: November 17th. Three months younger than I am.”  
Kuroo whistled at all of the information that Yaku obtained of him, “Say hello, to the Don for me, will you?”  
 “Haha. Very funny.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Qiliin on twitter for getting me into Kuroyaku. I’m now officially in this tiny ship and ready to create content! If you’ve enjoyed this story, please give me a nice comment or kudos! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Subscribe to me if you enjoy how I write! I’ll definitely be making more kuroyaku in the future!


End file.
